Paradise Lost
by V.O.Lynn
Summary: This my first fan fic. It HPGW but it takes a a while 2 get started so give me chance! Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort. 8th chap up! P.S. I'm v.bad summaries! Read 'n' Review! lol ]
1. A Welcome Invitation

_**This is my first fan fic so hang in there folks! I'm trying v.hard to come up with good ideas for chapters, but I am finding it hard. This is a wee chapter to explain the circumstances that Harry and Ginny meet again in.**_

**_Once you have read it, please can you review and give me ideas for future chapters or even stories!_**

**Chapter 1 **

It was Christmas Eve and Harry had been invited to the annual dinner in the Burrow, the Weasley Family home. For years Molly and Arthur had fulfilled the roles of the parents that he was deprived of. His stomach felt like it was filled with millions of butterflies. All the people he'd grown up with would be there, but he'd been out of contact for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to be with them. Ever since he'd dropped out of school at the end of his sixth year, he had been collecting information about Voldemort and his whereabouts. Eventually two years ago he had managed to destroy all of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. He had then master sufficient magic and gained adequate knowledge to defeat the Great Lord Voldemort and inadvertently become the hero of the Magical Community once again. He had actually only come across his invitation by chance. A few weeks previously, he had been visiting the offices of the Daily Prophet when he literally bumped into Arthur.

FLASHBACK

"_Oh, I'm sorry sir!_" apologised Harry

"**It's ok it doesn't mat- Harry!**" Arthur exclaimed

"_Mr. Weasley!_"

"**Harry, how are you?**"

"_I'm great thank you. Yourself?_"

"**I'm getting along fine. What have you been doing lately?**" asked Arthur. Inwardly he thought this was a stupid question because everyone knew that Harry was the star seeker for Puddlemere United.

"_Well I was just being interviewed by the Daily Prophet._"

"**Another enquiry about you defeat of Lord Voldemort?**"

"_Yes, you'd think they'd be tired of it by now. I certainly am, it's been two years!_"

"**Yes, well…**" Arthur mumbled "**Molly is preparing to host a dinner party on Christmas Eve for all the family and close friends. I'm sure she would be delighted if you would come!**"

"_Well, if you are sure I wouldn't be intruding…_"

"**Of course not! You simply must come. I'm sure Ron would enjoy your company too.**" he continued.

"_Ok then._"

"**Excellent! Molly hopes to start eating around 7.30pm, so if you could come around seven that would be great!**"

"_Ok. Seven o'clock, Christmas Eve._" Harry replied

"**It was wonderful to see you again Harry! Goodbye!**" Arthur waved and began to walk away.

"_Yeah, see you later!_" Harry shouted

END OF FLASHBACK

Now Harry found himself standing on the doorstep of the Burrow, on the outskirts of the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. He turned around and surveyed the dilapidated garden that belonged to the Weasleys. He began to recall memories of the few summers that he has spent there in the company of this magnificent family. Playing impromptu games of Quidditch, de-gnoming the garden and even arriving in Mr. Weasley's magically adapted Ford Anglia. Suddenly, he had the overwhelming urge to burst into the house, sit down at the table and talk with everyone as if these memories had occurred not ten minutes ago.

With renewed confidence he strode up the steps and rapped on the door purposefully. Inside, there was the sound of scraping chairs as people got up in individual attempts to answer the door. The person that reached the door first turned the key in the lock and swung it open. In the doorway stood a tall, young woman with mousey coloured hair which still retained a hint of bushiness. Harry recognised the witch immediately. After all, he had spent six years in her close company.

"_Hermione?_"

"**HARRY!**" shrieked the woman

**_Thanx 4 takin the time to my first chapter. Did u like it? Whether u did or didn't please could u review. If u didn't like it, you could give me tips on how to make it better. I'll try to get it out soon!_**


	2. A Surprised Guest

**_Hi! Itz da nxt chapter! Thanks 2 da folks who reviewed. Because of them I revised Chapter 1 and I checked my spelling and I tried to and more detail into this chapter. Can u tell me if u think it is any better? I tried 2 write a bit more in this chapter coz I thought da last one was a bit short. Hope u like it! Plees review coz it really helps me to write better stories. Thanx! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him warmly

"**Harry! What are you doing here?**" she asked

"_I was invited for dinner_" Harry replied

"**Oh! Well come in then!**" Hermione ushered Harry in, reminding him uncannily of Mrs Weasley.

Harry stepped into the Weasley's front hall which led to their warm, homely kitchen. Seated around the scrubbed wooden, which looked as if it had been magically expanded, were a multitude of people, most of whom Harry knew. There was of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins Fred and George, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson who had all been on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team with him. Also, there was Lee Jordan, Bill, Charlie, a blonde woman, a tall brunette, Hermione, Ron and last of all Ginny.

Harry had always had a soft spot for Ginny. At school, Harry thought she had a certain sweetness and innocence which he found endearing, although her brothers would have told you otherwise. Looking at her now, Harry could see that she had grown a lot since they had dated in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. She had grown from a gangly little girl with a pretty face and a pleasant to a beautiful young woman with a very attractive face and figure. He wondered what she thought of him now, having been out of contact for five years. She probably thought that he didn't want to see her anymore, when the truth was the exact opposite. He had thought about her almost everyday over the past five years, the only reason that he stooped going out with her in school was to protect her. Voldemort seemed to make a habit out of harming his adversary's loved ones in an attempt to gain an advantage over them.

He hoped Ginny had understood this.

xXxXxXx

Ginny's PoV

_Oh my Gosh! What is he doing here! I never knew that he was going to come or I would have dressed up a bit, no a lot more! Who had invited him? Why didn't anyone tell me! No-one has seen him for years! Ron was furious when he dropped out of school. Although to tell the truth he was relieved when he found out that he had killed Voldemort and not died in the process. Hermione was the same. She'd been shouting for weeks. She was making Ron jealous, it was kind of funny actually. He looks so hot though. You can tell that he was training hard before fighting Voldemort, or is that just was Quidditch training. Quidditch! How could I have forgotten! He's never going to be interested in a girl like me know that he has went out with some of the most gorgeous models and celebrities around! I wonder what he thinks of me though. _

XxXxXxX

Immediately everyone started talking to Harry

"**Harry it's great to see you!**" exclaimed George

"_Yes Harry. How have you been?_" interrupted Katie

"**_How's the Quidditch coming?_**" shouted Charlie

"OH MY GOSH HARRY POTTER'S HERE!" screamed the two women Harry didn't know.

"**Have you been out with any more beautiful women yet?**" laughed Lee

"_What's that supposed to mean!_" reprimanded Alicia

"**Well…erm…I didn't mean….**" stuttered Lee

"_Come on spit it out!_" screeched Alicia furiously

"**_Don't mind them, they do this all the time!_**" chuckled Fred

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley

"**Yes, give Harry a chance to sit down**" continued her husband

Mr. Weasley then conjured a chair above the table then placed it down beside his own.

"**Come Harry, have a seat.**" Invited Arthur

Mrs. Weasley cut her husband short "_Arthur, maybe Harry should sit down the other end of the table beside Ron, Hermione and Ginny, it would give them all a chance to catch up._"

"**Well, if you insist**" muttered Mr.Weasley

Mr. Weasley moved Harry's seat. Harry sat down tentatively in between Ron and Ginny. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny turning a bright shade of pink, particularly her ears. He then began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. Ron shifted disconcertingly in his seat, Harry's sentiment worsened steadily. All the people sitting at the table were silent, the only noise that could be heard was Alicia and Lee's argument which they were continuing in the kitchen. Fortunately Bill broke the silence.

"**So, Harry. What have you been getting up to lately? How has life been treating you?**" he asked

"_Well, recently I was signed to Puddlemere United so between matches and training sessions I've not got much time to myself_" Harry replied

"**_Enough time to go on dates with various lovely ladies, though_**" Fred joked

"**Fred!"** gasped Mrs. Weasley

"_Talking of lovely ladies, may I introduce my fiancée Cheryl Spencer_" interrupted Charlie

"**Oh Charlie! It's very nice to meet you Harry**" giggled Cheryl

"**_And this is my wife Tina Peters_**" continued Bill

"_Congratulations!_" replied Harry

"**And they're not the only new couples in the family!**" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly

"_Aww Mum!_" groaned the rest of the Weasley boys.

"**Yes, Fred got engaged to Katie last November**" Molly continued

Fred sighed and Katie blushed profusely.

"**And in February, George proposed to Angelina**" she went on

"**Finally, two weeks ago Hermione was proposed to by Ron!**" she exclaimed

"_Mum!_" moaned Ron

"**What you should be proud of your engagement!**" replied his mother

"_I am, but you don't need to tell everyone you meet!_" continued Ron

"**Harry's not just anyone, he's your best friend!**" Molly screeched

"_My best friend! Mum, nobody's heard from him in five years! He can't just up and leave like that and expect to be welcomed back with open arms. Who invited him anyway?_" Ron bellowed

Ron's livid tirade was met with stunned silence.

"**_I did._**" His father replied. "**_He has gone through some tough ordeals during the past five years and I thought he deserved some time without the pressure of being in the public eye!_**" Arthur roared uncharacteristically.

"_Oh_ _yeah. Being photographed and on the front page of the Daily Prophet is really hard work. I would hate to have to do that._" Ron replied scathingly

"**Oh so that's what you think my life is all about! Being photographed and playing Quidditch all day!**" Harry shouted. "**For your information, I do a lot more than that. I also have no private life! I can't do anything without it being reported to the public!**" Harry got out up and stormed out of the room.

"_Harry!_" Hermione shouted.

She turned around "_Ron! Why do you have to be so insensitive?_"

Hermione got up and followed Harry out into the garden. Ginny looked at Ron disdainfully and went after Hermione.

_**Finished Chapter 2! How woz it? Did u like it? Plees review and tell me what u think of it coz da people who reviewed on da last chapter helped me 2 improve dis 1. Think about it, it cood have been worse that it actually woz! Until next time!**_


	3. Friendships Reborn

**_Hi folks! Itz da 3rd chapter!1 I hope u like it ! Thanx 2 all who reviewed on the last chapter, you al really encouraged me to keep writing. I'm am goin 2 go and read sum of ure stories now!_**

**Pussin Boots _– Thanx u have been v.supportive, plees keep reviewing!_**

**Allison _– Ure comments really helped me to trying harded to make ma story better grammatically, I hope! Thanx!_**

**Honey P _ - Awww that's so nice thank u! Here's da nxt bit I hope u like it!_**

**Evelynbee & vegetarians Rock _– Thanx! Same to da both of u! Enjoy! Plees keep reviewing, everyone!_**

**Chapter 3**

_Harry's PoV_

_What is up with Ron! What s wrong with him? Does he seriously think that I would not talk to him and his family for five years out of spite? I did it to protect everyone. Like I've said, Voldemort liked to kill his enemy's friends and loved ones, did Ron really think that I would put so many innocent lives on the line like that? Ok, I suppose I could have got in touch after I killed Voldemort, but I was very busy. First of all, I had to deal with all the annoying press reporters and photographers who wanted to find out about_ "**How I won the war**". _Then, the Ministry decided to interrogate me about _"**The Present Situation**" _because there were Death Eaters, Dementors and other magical creatures running about all over the place and they wanted the Wizarding Community to feel safe. After that, due to my guilty conscience I felt that I had to help clear up the mess that I had caused, so I spent the next year and a half _"**Helping the Ministry restore natural order to the Magical World.**" _Afterwards, once I had done all of that, I decided that I had to get back into the swing of things and restart a normal life. So, all in all, I've been rather busy!_

Harry was pacing around the Weasley's garden when Hermione came rushing out through the door. She sat down beside Harry, but she didn't say anything. Roughly half a minute later, Ginny came shuffling along as well and sat down beside the silent pair. Harry stared blankly at them and sighed.

"**_Shouldn't you be inside with your fiancée?_**" Harry asked scathingly

"**I don't agree with him about this and you know it**" Hermione replied

"_What about you? Do you think I'm an ungrateful jerk?_" Harry asked Ginny casually.

"_No, of course not. You were just trying to protect us. Like you said to me before you left Hogwarts._" she replied shyly

Harry felt so relieved that Ginny understood. She couldn't hate him completely after saying that.

"**_Thank you! That is exactly the reason! But why is Ron acting like an idiot about all of this? Sorry Hermione._**" he added noticing Hermione's expression

"**None taken.**" Hermione answered lightly "**Well….**"

Hermione then began to explain to Harry why Ron was reacting badly to his abrupt reappearance. She and Ginny told him about how Ron took it as a personal insult when Harry dropped out of school so suddenly, and didn't try to make any further communication. They also explained how Ron was furious for ages with Harry and how no-one could talk about Harry without Ron blowing a fuse.

"_And how did you feel when I left school?_" Harry asked

"**Well, I was quite hurt when I found out that you weren't coming back and hadn't told us, but I figured that you would have a perfectly good explanation as to why.**" Hermione answered, sounding a lot more like her sixteen year-old self.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly.

"_I was quite shocked too_" she added

Harry felt slightly disappointed. He had hoped that Ginny might have felt more strongly about his departure than this. Although maybe she felt she couldn't express herself properly in front of Hermione. No, he was being stupid. How could a woman like Ginny ever like a boy like him? She was gorgeous, down-to-earth and intelligent, and he was superficial, gawky and had no private life.

There was a sharp noise, and as the trio turned around they saw a beetroot red Ron sidling up towards them.

Ron addressed Harry "**_I suppose I am the last person you want to talk to at the moment._**"

"**Well, not entirely.**" Harry mumbled

"**_Excuse me?_**" Ron replied, rather shocked

"**Well, actually the last person that I ever want to talk to again is Dudley, and then my aunt and uncle I suppose.**" Harry grinned

The foursome started to laugh uncontrollably. At that moment, it was obvious that they all considered the ice broken.

"**_I'm really sorry Harry. I know you must think I am a complete nutter after the way I acted inside._**" Ron confessed

"**I was kind of shocked at first, but then I realised that what I did must have seemed really weird to all of you, so then I understood why you acted the way you did.** **Although I should be used to it by now!**"

Ron laughed "**_Cool, but I was kind of stupid._**" he continued

"_You're right, in fact that might even be an understatement!_" Hermione retorted

"**_Hermione! You are supposed to be on my side!_**" Ron exclaimed

"_Honey, I am not on anybody's side! I am sitting on the proverbial fence!_"

"**_What?_**" Ron asked bemused

"_Sorry, don't worry about it. It's an old muggle saying._" She apologised

"**Oh whatever!**" Ron sighed

Hermione sat and stared at Ron.

"_You know, you're so cute when you are confused._" Hermione said cheekily

"**_Oh I am, am I? Not half as adorable as you look when you are studying dead hard for work. With your glasses on, and your hair scraped back in that bun of yours. Oooh you look so stunning_**" Ron said

"_Ron!_" Hermione giggled and blushed profusely looking furtively at Harry and Ginny

Promptly, Ron jumped on Hermione and started to tickle her ferociously. Hermione began to scream uncontrollably and started to squirm about. Suddenly, the pair changed from a friendly tickle fight to kissing passionately on the garden bench. Harry and Ginny began to feel extremely uncomfortable and turned their heads away. Unfortunately, or maybe not so, Harry and Ginny met each others gaze, and held eye contact for maybe 2 or 3 seconds longer than necessary. Hastily, Harry broke eye contact and began to turn red.

"**Do you want to get out of here?**" Harry asked cautiously

"_I certainly would! I don't want to sit here and watch them suck each others faces!_" Ginny answered, in a tone of voice meant to catch Ron's attention

The unwanted pair got up and walked away and sat on a bench at the other end of the garden and faced the opposite direction of the lovestruck couple.

"**So, how have you been lately? What have you been doing?**" Harry asked tentatively

"_Well, I got a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. Professor McGonagall suggested that it would be a good career to pursue with the qualifications that I earned._" Ginny answered blushing slightly

"**Oh, of course! Exams! How did you do!**" Harry exclaimed

"_Well I passed all of my OWLs except Ancient Runes. I got an Outstanding in Charms and Transfiguration. I also passed all my NEWTs and I got Outstanding in Charms again and I got Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration. I also passed Potions, Care of Magical Creature and Defence against Dark arts. Oh, and I also got made Quidditch Captain in 6th and 7th year because they thought that Ron wasn't good enough!_" giggled Ginny

"**I bet he wasn't happy about that!**" chuckled Harry

"_You're right, he wasn't. I let him play Keeper though._" Ginny laughed

"**That'll have kept him happy. Congratulations on your exam results, they were great! I never sat my NEWTs, so I am an unqualified idiot!**!"

"_Don't say that Harry! You are not an idiot!_"

"**Why thank you!**" Harry replied

Harry and Ginny spent the next 20 minutes in fascinated conversation about Quidditch. The there was an uncomfortable silence.

"**So how many more boyfriends have you had since I saw you last?**" Harry asked cheekily

"_The cheek! If you must know, recently I have gone off boys. I'm am focussing on my career and working hard to please my boss._" Ginny answered.

"**Ahhh, so none at the present?**"

"_Did you see anyone inside with me?_" she asked sarcastically

"**I'll take that as a no then**"

Harry then began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. This was it. Time to find out what Ginny felt of him.

"**Ginny**" Harry said

"_Yes_" Ginny replied

"**How did you really feel when I left Hogwarts. The truth.**" He asked

"**The truth!... Well. The truth is that when you left, I was almost heartbroken. I moped about for the rest of the holidays. Nobody knew what was wrong with me apart from Hermione. She half guessed and made me tell her the rest.**" Ginny confessed sheepishly

Harry sat in half stunned, half relieved silence. He was so glad that Ginny had missed him, she possibly still loved him. But how would he find out how she felt? Might as well go for the obvious.

"**And how do you feel about me now?**" Harry asked hesitantly

"_What do you mean?_"

"**Well, I know that it has been five years but, this sounds stupid, do you still like me?**"

"_Harry, I don't know. That's quite a hard question. You've probably changed a lot. What with being in the public eye and everything. I'm really not sure. I would have to think about it._" Ginny answered gingerly

"**Would this help you make your mind up?**" he asked

Then, without hesitation, Harry kissed Ginny. Although she was surprised, Ginny did not try to pull away. She was enjoying it. She had not been kissed in a long time and it seemed right to kiss Harry.

"**_HYPOCRITES!_**" came a shout in the distance

The pair pulled apart swiftly.

"**_That's shocking!_**" Ron screeched with glee. Clearly enjoying Harry and Ginny's uncomfortable situation.

"_Talk about that pot calling the kettle black!_" laughed Hermione

"**_What!_**"

"_Just another muggle expression, sugar, nothing to worry about._"

"**_I wish you would quit it with those things, you are seriously making me feel stupid here!_**"

"_Good, I like to have the upper hand!_"

"**Would you two quit it with the flirting? You're making me feel sick!**" interjected Ginny

"**_You can talk!_**" yelled Ron

"_Ron, lets just leave Harry and Ginny alone now. Give them some privacy. We'll go back inside._" Hermione ordered

"**Thanks Hermione**" mumbled Harry

Ron and Hermione headed back inside

"_Sorry, about that._" apologised Ginny "_My brother often butts in at the most awkward moments._"

"**It's ok… So, have you changed your mind?**" Harry asked cheekily

Ginny hit Harry playfully "_I never made any decisions in the first place. And like I said, I need to think about it._" Ginny grinned

"**If that's how you want to play**" Harry laughed

Harry launched himself upon Ginny and started tickling her.

"_Harry!_" Ginny screamed in between fits of laughter. "_Stop it!_"

"**All right, if I must**" he sighed

Harry stopped tickling Ginny, but still held her close. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed.

"**You know, once I left school I missed you too.**" Harry whispered

"_That's nice to know_" Ginny whispered back

The pair stood in each other's arms for a minute or two and then broke apart. They headed indoors still holding onto each other, Harry's arm was over Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's arm was around Harry's waist.

xXxXxXx

Just before the pair went through the door they let go of each other, Harry gave Ginny a last minute peck on the cheek and they stepped inside. Once they entered the kitchen, they were met with the raucous sound of the Weasley family and their friends singing along to the record that Mrs. Weasley had put on the gramophone, which her husband had insisted on buying. Although out of tune and out of time the group seemed to be having an excellent time. Harry and Ginny spotted Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina sitting in the corner chatting. They crossed the room, sat down and were immediately included in the conversation. Katie and Hermione were trying to explain the functions of a stereo the two Weasley brothers and why it was better than a gramophone. Of course a few flirtatious comments found their way in here and there. Harry sided with the girls and proceeded to tell the boys about how CDs produced a better quality of sound than records while Ginny sat in silence and thought to herself.

xXxXxXx

_Ginny's PoV_

_This has been one of the best nights in many years. Harry wants me back, he really likes me! Although I am not sure that I am good enough for him. He is used to high maintenance women who "just love to be in the public eye dahling". Oh no. The media! I could never handle all of the paparazzi and reporters prying into my life. I really should tell Harry about that. I can't lead him on like this. I'm too tired just now. I'll discuss it with him in the morning. In the morning? Is he even staying!_

xXxXxXx

By this time, people were beginning to leave the Burrow and return to their homes. Eventually the people who were remaining to stay overnight at the Weasley's went up to bed. The twins, Katie, Angelina, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all made their way upstairs after they had been informed of the sleeping arrangements by a sleeping, but confident, Molly.

"**Fred and Katie are sharing, so are Angelina and George. Hermione, you are staying with Ginny in her room and Harry, you will share with Ron.**"

"_Awww Mum!_" complained Ron

"**No buts Ronald! You and Hermione aren't married yet!**"

"_But Fred and Katie.._"

"**Fred and Katie are already married so stop complaining! Now off to bed, all of you!**" insisted Mrs. Weasley

On that note, the tired youths all trudged up to bed.

**_There u go chpt 3! Did u like it? I hope so. I hope da mushy stuff wasn't 2 much. I doubt it, coz I'm really not good at that kinda thing! Come peeps, review! I need ure comments 2 boost my confidence! Maybe u cood also give me ideas 4 what cood happen later on in the story! I'm kinda busy 2morro and I go back 2 skool nxt week, so I try and get da nxt chapter up by nxt weekend! Thank u sooooo much! As I say a million times plees keep reviewin! Bye!_**


	4. A Pleasurable Secret

Hey! The next chapter! I've taken on board what everyone has said and I hope it is better now. This is just a short chapter but I'm sorry it has been a while since I last updated. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Ginny! Psst Ginny. Wake up!"

Ginny rolled over and stared directly into a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Harry!" she gasped. Immediately, she pulled her duvet up to cover her exposed body. She was only wearing a lacy slip nightdress.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked

Harry laughed. "Shhh" he placed a finger on Ginny's lips. "Someone had to come and wake you up and I volunteered to do it." He grinned

"And why was that Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny cheekily

"I wanted to try out my new method Miss Weasley"

"Hmm. It didn't seem very original to me"

"Aha, my little cookie. That is because I have not tested it yet" he winked

Then Harry began to shower Ginny with kisses all over her face and neck. "Is it working?" he asked

After a minute or so, Harry stopped. "You know, I think you should use that technique more often" Ginny giggled, then she fell silent.

"Ginny?" Harry asked "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just….. Harry, I don't know if we're right for each other anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we come from two separate lifestyles. I mean, we've changed a lot since we were teenagers. You are used to a lifestyle full of photographers, adoring fans and press conferences. Whereas I work in an office where the highlight of my week is when the cute guy comes in with the Chinese takeaway on a Thursday afternoon!"

Harry laughed "Well, you know, we don't have to tell anyone" he whispered

"What do you mean?"

"If no-one knew, then you wouldn't have to endure the press and the paparazzi"

"Wouldn't that be quite complicated?" Ginny asked

"I mean, if you don't to you don't have to" Harry replied, extremely flustered. He then calmed down, held Ginny's hand in between his own and said huskily "I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to."

"Oh Harry!

At that moment Ron burst through the door.

"Come on you two! Everybody's waiting downstairs for you two so that we can start opening our pres…" Ron trailed off as he caught sight of the embarrassed pair who immediately sprang apart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..!" he gasped

"It's ok Ron, I'll be down in a minute" muttered Harry

"Right…erm….downstairs"

Ron left mumbling incoherently

"What did I say" sighed Ginny "The most awkward moments"

"Ginny"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas"

Harry then kissed Ginny, properly.

XxXxXxX

Eventually, after several long, enjoyable minutes, Ginny pulled away.

"I need to change, I'll see you downstairs" she breathed

"What makes you think that I was intending to leave?" questioned Harry slyly

"Harry" shrieked Ginny giggling, she threw her pillow at him

"Ok, Ok!" Harry laughed and began to back out of Ginny's room "I know when I'm not wanted!" and left.

Ginny threw herself down on her bed in a state of euphoria. Harry really wanted to be with her! The famous Harry Potter wanted to date a Junior Associate of the Ministry! Never in a million years had she thought that this would happen. In fact, only in her wildest dreams!

She hurriedly threw on the nearest clothes that looked presentable, then did a double take when she had passed her mirror. She was wearing brown leggings, a purple and green striped t-shirt and blue socks. Thankful that she had noticed her strange dress sense, she changed into an outfit which didn't make her look stylistically challenged, then dashed downstairs.

Once more, the downstairs of the Weasley's house was full to bursting with guests. All the party-goers from the previous night were there, Ginny's Aunt Matilda, her granddad, her Uncle Finster, his wife and children, and……Percy?

Oooooh! Cliffhanger! R&R please! You know you want to!


	5. An Unexpected Guest

_**Hey! Chapter 5 up and running enjoy! If you don't' like a bit of it, please tell me because hopefully it will make my story better!**_

**Disclaimer_: Unfortunately, I own none of the characters(apart from any ones with weird names, then their mine because I'm not any good at making up names) or the settings or some of the events. The plot is mine and that's it!_**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny did a double take after seeing her traitorous brother sitting in the corner having a quiet chat with her father.

"What on earth is he doing here?" she thought. "As far as I am concerned he is no longer part of my family."

"Ahh," Hermione walked up to her. "I see that you have spotted our other surprise guest.

"How could he have the nerve to turn up here after what he did to us!" Ginny hissed

"Ginny, I …."

"I mean, he practically betrayed us. Then he used us as an excuse for that lousy Rufus Scrimengour to have a reason to talk to Harry!"

"I know some of the things that he did weren't very lordable but …."

"I am not going to speak to him!"

"Ginny, you are just being childish!"

"No, I am being me! If he wants to speak to me, then he can come over here, grovel at my feet and then I might consider saying hello to him!" Ginny shrieked

"Now, Now ladies what's going on here?" asked Harry

"Your sister is expressing her displeasure at her brother's presence"

"Hey, Ginny. I know Fred's not your favourite person ever but give him a chance!" he joked.

"You know what I mean Harry! Stop joking about!"

"Sorry Professor!"

"Oh no! What's Ron doing now? I think he shares Ginny's opinion! I better go and intervene!" Hermione left.

"You know I hope that one day, my vocabulary will consist of half as many words as Hermione's does," Harry laughed.

"Harry, what is he doing here!" Ginny cried, falling into Harry's arms "I mean, how dare he show up after what he put us through!"

"Maybe he just wants to apologise."

"I don't know how many he'll get accepted. No one in the room is looking him apart from my dad and Ron, but he's screaming his head off at him."

Harry laughed.

"What!" Ginny asked

"It's just, you look kind of funny when you are angry!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you screw up your nose, clench your fists and you shake your head a lot." He continued.

Ginny looked down. Her fists were as tight as vices and here knuckles were white. She sighed.

"I suppose I better go and say Hi. I don't want to, but I feel it is my duty as that only sane person in the family under 35."

"I wouldn't count on that." Harry mumbled.

"Count on what?"

"That you are the only sane child in this family, it's a bit to late for that!" he grinned.

"Harry!" Ginny giggled and hit him over the shoulder. She strode over to where her two brothers were having a heated discussion.

"The nerve!" Ron shrieked. "What were you thinking, strutting in like this? That we'd welcome you back with open arms and forget what has happened over the past five years?"

"Well…..I……." Percy stuttered

"Hmmm? Did you even think about what you were putting Mum and Dad through?"

"Now listen I…" Percy was cut off.

"I don't think anyone in this room wants to talk to you after what you did to this family!"

"Actually Ron, I would. I want to know why he did it." interjected Ginny coolly.

"Yes, I think we would all like an answer to that question," continued Harry.

"What a good idea old chap!" smiled Ron "Hey, everyone! Dear Percy is going to explain to us why he up and deserted us for his beloved ministry, plotted against us and then never made any contact with us for five years, even after Harry here defeated Lord Voldemort!" (Because Voldemort was dead, no one was scared to say his name anymore.)

Percy blushed and proceeded to tell the congregation in the living room about how he thought his prospect were better with the Ministry of Magic than in the Order of the Phoenix. He explained that once Harry had killed Lord Voldemort the Minister had threatened to sack him if he made contact with his family because he would be betraying the wizarding community. But, once the present minister had been elected, he decided he wanted to get back on at least speaking terms with his family However, he wasn't sure how his reappearance would be accepted, and if this was any indication then maybe it was a bad decision.

"Nonsense" scoffed Mrs Weasley, when her son had finished his explanation. "Everyone is glad to have you back!" . Molly's statement was greeted with dozens of steely glares. "Well maybe we ought to take your re-initiation one step at a time." She finished.

With that the embarrassed pair went into the kitchen to discuss Percy's current living situation among other things.

The rest of the crowd returned to their previous conversations.

"Well," breathed Fred "That was interesting!" and walked of to find Katie.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Ginny.

"Why of course!" Harry answered.

The two of them walked over to a quiet corner of the Weasley's heaving living room.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Well, I've been thinking about your suggestion,"

"And?"

"I think we could give it a go"

"Really!" he exclaimed

"Of course. I need to get out of the rut I am in. Become more spontaneous."

"Well, this is a big jump!"

"You know what they say, variety is the spice of life!"

"And other things"

"Like what?" Ginny asked

"Like kissing your new found boyfriend!" Harry leaned in towards her.

"Not here! It's a secret! Remember!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind your family knowing!"

"Well, Hermione and Ron already know, but the twins would just endlessly tease me. And mum would make a gigantic fuss"

"So, let's go somewhere private then!" Harry grinned cheekily.

"Uhh! Harry! I don't know what on earth you mean!" Ginny gasped mockingly.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they fled the room.

_**Chapter 5! I can't believe it! I don't seem to find the time or inspiration to update! I need help please! Can you give me ideas? Please review! It really gives me confidence!**_


	6. An Interesting Match, and Party

_**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been busy with other things. I hope you like it! Thanks to:**_

**XD R a i D e e XD:- _Your comments have been v.supportive! U rock! Keep reviewing!_**

**HarryPotter's Angel:- _Thanks for your constant reviews, please send another one! _**

**griffindor-girl12:- _Do you review all my stories? Your reviews are really interesting. Keep 'em coming!_**

**Several days later**

It was the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season and Harry was scurrying around his bedroom frantically trying to get dressed while going over the plays for the afternoon's match in his head.

XxXxXxX

**Harry's PoV**

Ok, ok. So, I need to know what plays the other players on my team are performing, so. Porskoff Ploy, Chaser with quaffle flies up, opposing chasers follow to stop them from scoring, but our chaser throws the quaffle to other team mate and they score. I know this, Ginny was excellent at that at school! She did it fabulously, and still managed to look perfect! Ginny……. She'll be there because she works for the ministry. It'll be great to see her again, I've not seen her in ages, since Christmas dinner! Ok, so, it's not that long, but still, I miss her!

XxXxXxX

**Ginny's PoV**

Aaaaaarrggggghh! I'll see Harry today! At least I won't look a state, because I won't be flying about trying to score goals. Although Harry, will be flying, but it won't be a problem for him because he looks amazing no matter what he does!

XxXxXxX

**That afternoon**

"And chaser Janice Hawthorne for Appleby arrow has the quaffle…………but wait! It's been snatched form her grasp by………… a Puddlemere chaser, aah it's Rhianne Judge! And Judge flies straight upwards, is she going to try to score, what's this? That was a perfectly executed Porksoff Ploy! And Puddlemere's chaser Alan Minke heads toward the goal hoops, he shoot's, he scores! And that's 50:80 to Puddlemere United. They may have started of slowly, but they have really got themselves back into the game! What? What! Look, the Golden-Boy, Harry Potter, seeker for Puddlemere United has began to streak along the left hand side of the pitch, and there goes opposing seeker Cassandra Smith for the Appleby Arrows right up behind him! Has Potter seen the snitch? I……"

All throughout Ludo Bagman's spirited commentary, Ginny had been keeping a close eye on the match trying to predict what would happen next. She really missed the exhilarating experiences out on the field. And only one thing outweighed her desire to be flying was her wish to be in Harry's arms right at this very minute. Although that would be difficult since at this very moment he was……… catching the snitch! Ohmigosh, the highlight of the whole match and she had missed it! Too wrapped up in her own selfish thoughts to watch her boyfriend, boy that sounded good, win the match!

In an instant, the entire stadium was in uproar as Harry's spectacular catch was replayed over and over again on the large screens at either end of the stadium. Ginny immediately began to pack up her things in order to go and congratulate him, but the she remember their situation.

XxXxXxX

**6.30pm that evening**

One of the Ministry's executive suites was being rented out to host a private party for Puddlemere United, the Appleby Arrows, and other invited guests, luckily as she worked for the Ministry, Ginny received an invitation so it was an obvious chance to see Harry. As she walked in, she received many awed looks due to her flattering ensemble, she was wearing, a sequinned beige top, lightly pinstriped trousers with a matching ladies suit jacket and kitten heels (that looks good in my head, okay! Lol!).She handed her invitation to the intimidating, bald man at the door, and glided thorough, as ladies do! Instantaneously, she was surrounded by young men all trying to buy her a drink, or offer her the first dance, or…………

"Ahh Miss ……Weasley! Finally, I have the pleasure of meeting you! I have heard so much of your work, but never had the chance to see you!"

"Thank goodness, my night in shining armour!" thought Ginny inwardly.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter, it is interesting to hear that my reputation precedes me!"

"Indeed, I was wondering if I could possibly ask you a little about your work, on the dance floor maybe!"

"But of course! One moment please!"

Ginny walked to the side of the hall to lay her bag on a chair and ensure she was looking presentable. Then she walked out to meet Harry on the dance floor.

"Thank you!" Ginny whispered

"I fiured you needed some assistance"

"Well as usual. You were right"

Harry does an Elvis impression "Why thank you, thank you very much."

Ginny giggled.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on winning the match, you were awesome!

Harry blushed "Thanks"

"What for?"

"You complimented me"

"But surely people will compliment you all the time!"

"Yeah. But they're just putting on an act for the cameras, hardly anyone talks to me sincerely anymore. But you……"

"What?

"Never mind, you know, you're a really good dancer" Harry mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

Harry placed a finger on Ginny's lips. "Sshh, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Yeah, but people might think you have if they get a shot of this" Ginny whispered laughing.

"You're right" Harry chuckled and went back to dancing.

"But what I said is true" he continued.

"I know Harry, I know" murmured Ginny.

At that point, the song ended, a red faced man stepped up onto a podium. He made a speech about how, over the years Puddlemere's status as a top Quidditch team had deteriorated. However, recently, to certain recruitments, he looked pointedly at Harry, the team were playing better than ever and at the top of their game.

All of the guests made towards the tables where name plates were arranged to indicate the seating plans. To Ginny's surprise, she found that her nameplate was at none of the table which she expected to sit at.

"Miss Weasley, is there a Miss Weasley in the room!"

Surprised, Ginny raised here hand instinctively and walked to the top table, her a posh sounding lady was standing.

"I believe this is your seat" she announced snootily, gesturing in the direction of a seat to her right, on the other side was…

"Miss Weasley! What a surprise. We meet again!"

"Aah Mr. Potter! What a coincidence!"

Ginny sat down.

"I didn't know the two of you had met!" exclaimed the snooty lady, who turned out to be Mrs. Kirby, a chief financer of Puddlemere.

"Only briefly" Harry answered.

"So Miss Weasley, what is it that you do for a living?" asked another man sitting at the table.

"Well I am chief secretary in the Department of Magical Games and Sports" Ginny replied shyly.

Harry began to fiddle with her hand under the table.

"Oh" replied the man, obviously he was expecting her to have a higher profile job

Ginny retaliated to Harry's fiddling.

All the guests at the top table got involved in an extremely boring conversation regarding the amount of shares and their value within Quidditch teams. All the guests that is, except from Harry and Ginny.

Suddenly Ginny felt something in her hand that wasn't one of Harry's fingers. It was a bit if paper. A torn off corner of a napkin. There was something written on it, it read:

Meet me outside the hall in 5 minutes

Don't come straight away.

Ginny looked up and turned to Harry with a puzzled look on her face. After they had held each others gaze for a few seconds Harry stood up.

"I'm just going to ask the chef about my steak, I like it well done." He strode away, out of the door.

Roughly two minutes later, Ginny also got up, excused herself by saying she needed to go to the bathroom and left the hall. As soon as she walked out of the door, someone took hold of her gently, and began to kiss her (I won't go into detail because a. it can be quick sick sometimes to read and b. I'm not very good at it).

"Harry" she whispered, "What are you doing?" she asked in between kisses.

"Ermm kissing you!" he answered

"How did you know it was me?"

"I don't know, I just did. I could sense that it was you, weird huh!"

"Seriously" she giggled. "Okay, we have to go back in now. Or our company might begin to suspect something."

"What, you mean the Fancypants crew" he replied laughing

"Yes them"

"Just a minute"

5 minutes later. Harry walked back into the hall with tousled hair, a loose tie and a medium done steak.

XxXxXxX

**_There you go, a reasonably long chapter, by my standards. Hope you like it! Please review. Anyone can! Go on you know you want to! You just have to press that little button and voila! You can give me your thoughts! I also think it's cool when people give me plot ideas coz they make my story better! Thanx!  Also, I've got a new story up, it's called Rock School, if you peeps could check it out, you could tell me whether yu thought it was a good plot idea or not! Thanx!_**


	7. A Story Unfolds

**Back in the Ballroom**

"Aah! Miss Weasley. Just the young lady I was looking for!" said a pompus looking man as Ginny sat down.

"Yes?"

"A Mr. Colin Creevey was enquiring as to where you were and I informed him that you were indisposed at that precise moment in time"

Ginny stared at the man, only just understanding his complicated language.

"He told me that he was dining at table to and asked that I pass on this message to you, he said it was urgent"

"Why thank you Mr……."

"Cuthbert, Daniel Cuthbert"

"Thanks Mr. Cuthbert" Ginny replied.

XxXxXxX

As she got up and walked over to find Colin, she wondered what possible problem could be urgent enough to tear her away from Harry, who looked concerned as he had listened to Ginny and Mr. Cuthbert's conversation.

Ginny saw Colin sitting at a table surrounded by all their old childhood friends and acquaintances.

"Ginny! There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

"Why, Mr Cuthbert said it was urgent?"

"Well, I hate to tell you Ginny, but a little while ago I saw Dean Thomas lurking around surrounded by some giggling girls"

"Ewww, the creep"

"Yeah, and then I heard him talking to some random guy about a plan to girl a girl back, and then he said your name"

"Oh man. Right, you leave this to me"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" she put on a childish accent "I'm a big girl now!"

"Good, coz that guy over there looks good enough to eat!"

Ginny laughed "As close a friend you are, I'd rather you kept the details of your homosexual inclinations to yourself"

"Fine, be that way" Colin pouted jokily, "It's not my fault I'm at ease with my sexuality" he chuckled as he walked over in the direction of a man who was clearly flirting with the curvy waitress serving him"

XxXxXxX

**Back at the Table**

"Good, Ginny. You're back. I was wondering if I was going to have to send out a search party" Harry whispered as Ginny sat down to her now cold plate of food.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much" Ginny replied cattily

"Ok!" Harry chuckled

After roughly half and hour of being on edge, Ginny began to relax and actually enjoyed the food she was eating, even though it was cold.

Five minutes later, a tall blonde man walked up to their table and said

"Ginny! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Dean" Ginny grimaced

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh all right" Ginny was determined to set the record straight with Dean

XxXxXxX

As they headed towards the dance floor, Ginny began to interrogate Dean.

"So how did you manage to get in? Did you beat up a National Quidditch star?

"You know I wouldn't do a thing like that babe! My entry was perfectly legit, I work for the Appleby Arrows, see?"

"Aaah! Now I understand. You were always good at Quidditch!" Ginny winked and ran her hand down Dean's back flirtatiously.

Dean smiled.

"I knew you'd get it"

"You are the assistant coach, and whenever any of the ladies have a problem they just come and see you and you'll fix it. Provided it's at night and in a bedroom"

"Oh very funny" Dean sneered and lowered his hand a lot further down than Ginny's waist.

"Not as funny as when we were in Hogwarts, and you had no problem getting to know me very well, extremely well actually. But, when I announced I was going to have your baby, you wanted nothing at all to do with me! You left me alone, sixteen and expecting a baby!" she slapped him and stormed off the dance floor.

XxXxXxX

_Flashback_

_Ginny sat in the girl's bathroom, crying her eyes out. Everything had all gone wrong. She had recently lost the only man she ever truly loved, and in her depression she had gotten pregnant by the first guy to show any interest in her. She was so stupid! What was mum going to say?_

XxXxXxX

As she was sitting back down at her table everyone was staring at her.

"What was that about?" said Harry asking the question on everyone's mind.

"What?" Ginny asked

"That" Harry answered and pointed to Dean who was staggering off the dance floor, followed by a crowd of chattering teenage girls.

"Oh, he'll get over it." Ginny added so only Harry could hear.

Harry began to choke lightly on the piece of roast lamb he was eating.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked between coughs.

"Would you like to dance?" Ginny replied.

XxXxXxX

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**_

"So, would you mind telling me what that was about?"

"Ok, but you have to promise me, you won't think any worse of me. I was young, stupid and I didn't know what I was doing."

"Sure" Harry replied.

_**You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**_

"Well, after you left Hogwarts to fight Voldemort I was really depressed and I didn't do any thing for about a fortnight."

"Ah ha"

_**  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
**_

"And suddenly, wherever I was, Dean always seemed to be there. First, he just made a few comforting comments, but then he began to pop up more often"

_**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**_

"Sometimes, we would sit in the common late at night and talk. If found this really relaxing, because very few people would come and talk to me because I was known as 'the girl Harry Potter left to fight Voldemort"

_**You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**_

"Ginny, you know I didn't mean my leaving in that way at all!"

"I know Harry, I know"

**_  
Your beautiful soul, yeah_**

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try  


"And then, our relationship deepened, and we became more than just friends. I'm sure you don't want to know all the details"

Harry laughed nervously.

**_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_**

"We began to spend all our time together between classes, in Hogsmeade at weekends and in the evenings. We were inseparable. Mione and Ron were getting really worried about me, the said it wasn't good for me to spend all my times with one person. I told them, they were just jealous because I was getting over your leaving and that they were still in denial"

**_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_**

"Then I woke up and I couldn't remember I thing I'd done the night before, I could only remember getting really drunk. Then I was worried that I had done something I shouldn't have. So, the next day I took one of those pregnancy tests that Madam Pomfrey leaves in all the girl's dorms.

Harry just looked at Ginny while she cringed.

**_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide _**

" It tested positive and thought I was doomed! I told Dean and he said he wanted nothing to do with me."

"Oh Ginny" Harry sighed. He kissed her deeply and said "I'll never ever do that to you"

_**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
**_

_**There you go! Another long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! If there was something you didn't like tell me and I'll try and fix it. The song was "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. Also, I thought it would b quite funny if Colin was gay. What did u think? Thanx 4 reading and please, REVIEW! lol  
** _


	8. The Story is Completed

**Sorry about the long wait! I've got so wrapped up in other things I've not had time to update! So here's the next chapter!**

**BTW, I'm using the Review Reply tool to reply to reviews individually so give me a chance and if you review (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) you will receive a personalised review from moi!**

At about 2am, Ginny arrived back at her small flat in the middle of London. The next morning, when she woke up, she lay and thought about the eventful party the night before. She was one of the few who could remember it clearly as she, unlike many others didn't like consuming "copious amounts of alcohol" as her mother used to say. She was surprised at how Harry took her news. She expected him to be shocked and possibly even angry, but instead he was extremely understanding. It was quite unnatural she thought. She decided to go and see him at talk to him about it. After she had showered and changed, she suddenly remembered that she didn't know where he lived. So she searched everywhere, muggle telephone directories, wizarding directories even on the internet on the muggle computer her dad had installed for her.

She was sitting on her bed in utter despair when the doorbell rang. Ginny got up to answer it, thinking it was the postman or some door to door salesman. To her surprise, when she opened the door, there was no-one there. She was about to slam the door, those annoying teenagers when a large bouquet of daisies materialised out of thin air. Standing stunned, Ginny watched as Harry threw of his invisibility cloak with a hysterical grin plastered to his face.

"Hi!" he spluttered between laughing.

"Harry!" she gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Flowers for a pretty lady?" he asked

"Why, most certainly! Please do come in" Ginny played along.

Once they were settled in Ginny's living room on the sofa, Harry kissed Ginny gently. Ginny momentarily forgot all about her intended interrogation but soon remembered.

"Harry………." she said breaking away

"Yes?" Harry replied looking confused

"Well, I was kind of surprised at your reaction to my story last night"

"Well, you did ask me not to think any worse of you. Also, I was talking to Hermione recently and she told me that after I left you went through some pretty hard times but she wasn't going to tell me about it. She thought it was better that I heard it from you."

"Oh, right. Well, Hermione was great. She helped me through that really hard period when I didn't know what I was going to do. She convinced me to go and see Madam Pomfrey and to talk to Dumbledore"

"Good old Hermione, always thinking sensibly."

"Yeah, and between us, Mione, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, we decided that it would be better if I terminated my pregnancy because there were things that I needed to concentrate on in my life. I really wasn't sure about it at first because I thought a lot about it and I thought to myself it was like killing a person and of course normally that's like a crime. But eventually I did go through with it procedure."

A worried expression crossed Harry's face. He'd seen and heard a lot about abortions and other things through Aunt Petunia's mushy muggle films. Also in her old romance novels which he used to hear Dudley reading out loud through his bedroom wall as they were getting growing up.

"Don't worry" Ginny said seeing the look on Harry's face, "It was just a little charm which Madam Pomfrey performed. Afterwards I stayed in the hospital wing for 2 days but everybody just thought I had food poisoning or something." Ginny laughed, remembering the flowers and cards she received after her treatment while she was still in the hospital wing.

"Neville sent me a card saying 'Happy 80th birthday Grandma'. You should've seen the look upon his face when he realised he had sent his Grandmother a handmade card reading 'Get Well Soon Carrot top' with a picture of a mouldy carrot on it!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out into fits of hilarious laughter. Harry could just imagine Neville's blank look when Ginny showed him her card and then the expression of trepidation as he realised what his Grandmother would be receiving on her birthday.

"Poor Nev" Harry chuckled, and then he fell silent.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I can't believe the way you handled the horrible things you endured because of me and my leaving, and I don't think any worse of you because of what happened, I understand. I'm really proud of you Gin"

"You know, I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. It was obvious that what you were doing meant a lot to you. I just wasn't in control of myself as much as I should've been. I didn't tell anyone else, not even my own mother, I was so confused and scared!" Tears silently began to roll down her face.

"Hey Ginny, come on don't cry. It's in the past now. You've overcome it and I'm going to help you work through the remnants of it. You're such a strong person and you can't just let something like this consume you."

"Oh Harry" Ginny sighed as she threw her arms around his neck. Eventually her tears subsided and after about ten minutes Harry realised that she had fallen into a light doze and silently laughed while laying her down on her sofa and covering her up with his coat.

XxXxXxX

_**When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, oh nothing is going right.**_

**_Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights.  
_**

Ginny woke up to hear the quiet music of a muggle band singing a cover of an old song she vaguely remembered playing on the radio in the kitchen.

**_You just call out my name,  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, yeah  
To see you again.  
_**

She turned over and realised that she was curled up under Harry's jacket and memories of what had happened before she fell asleep came back to her. Surprisingly, she wasn't regretting telling Harry because she had absolute trust in him and knew that he would not deliberately set out to hurt her.

**_  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.  
_**

Suddenly Harry walked out of her kitchen and into her living room carrying a tray of pancakes and two steaming cups of hot chocolate, he was dancing to the music unaware that Ginny was awake. To Ginny's surprise, he was wearing her garish pink flowery apron which her father had given her as part of her house warming present.

**_If the sky above you  
Should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
And soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
_**

"I didn't know you had a secret liking for pink, flower adorned cooking attire" she giggled. Harry turned round slightly shocked, grinned and said "Anything for you dear" and swooped down kissing her lightly on the forehead.

**_  
You just call out my name and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running oh yes I will to see you again.  
_**

Inwardly Ginny glowed and smiled to herself, "Dear" she thought "kisses on the head. I'm in heaven!" Harry returned into the room, "So, what would you like to do this lovely afternoon?" he asked flashing her another infamous Potter smile.**__**

_**Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you got to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
**_

"How about we go shopping in muggle London?" she asked. As an afterthought, seeing the resentful look on Harry's face she added "And then we could go into Diagon Alley for a while. I need some new bits and bobs"

_**  
Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them.  
Oh yeah, but don't you let them.  
**_

"That sounds great" Harry replied. "Although, I don't know if it's safe for me to go out in London, we might get mobbed by fans and stuff." He saw the disappointed look on Ginny's face and grinned. "Maybe we should go shopping somewhere else…. Paris maybe?" Ginny squealed and almost jumped on Harry kissing him. "So you agree then?" Ginny began to giggle.

_**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Oh baby, don't you know that,  
Winter spring summer or fall,  
**_

"I'm just going to pop home and get some things and make some arrangements. I'll book a hotel" hugging Ginny tight, he apparated away. Ginny fell back onto the sofa and sighed. "Omigosh" she thought "I am going to Paris, one of the world's romantic capitals, with Harry Potter!" she began to dance about the room. She stopped as she realised that she was probably fulfilling one of the dreams shared by the majority of the female population of the wizarding world.

_**Hey now, all you've got to do is call.  
Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend.  
**_

"You know, with a bit of practise you could give me a run for my money!" she heard somebody say in between laughing behind her. She turned and saw Harry standing there shaking with laughter. Running at him she picked up a cushion of the sofa and began to pummel him ferociously. "Oh, so that's how you want to play!" he chuckled and began to tickle her. Afterwards they both stood back and tried to catch their breath. "So" Harry gasped "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Two seconds" Ginny replied as she ran up the stairs. Harry smiled to himself as he watched his excited girlfriend go up to her room while still feeling nervous about going to Paris.

_**Nooo You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
**_

After casting a few charms to apply some make up, change her close and pack a small case, Ginny returned downstairs. She stood at the bottom of the stairs taking the full glory of her gorgeous partner while Harry did the same. "Well, shall we?" Harry asked offering Ginny his arm. "Of course" Ginny replied obliging Harry by taking his arm and kissing him on the tip off his nose. With that, the couple were whisked away to a weekend of fun in Paris.

_**Oh yeah yeah you've got a friend.**_

XxXxXxX

In his office, Professor Albus Dumbledore smiled as he watched the couple head of to Paris in his Reflection Glass. He thought to himself "Now there's a couple destined to last."

**I hope you like chapter eight. The song on the radio was McFly's cover of "You've got a Friend" but I don't know who originally released it.**

**Now, please review otherwise you won't receive one of those personal replies I mentioned earlier! See you!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
